I’ll Stay With You
by bvckymcv
Summary: What if Bellamy stayed with Clarke at the end of season four? Will they be able to wait out Praimfaya, meet Madi, and wait six years for them to see their families again.? Bellamy/Clarke
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own The 100 or it's characters.**

 **What if at the end of season four, Bellamy stayed with Clarke to help her set up the satellite, and eventually helped her take care of Madi?**

 **Warning: There will be more cussing in this than my Murphy x OC story.**

 **Enjoy!!**

Bellamy's pov:

"I'll go with Clarke," I told Raven with certainty.

"But-" Raven started but I cut her off. "I'm going with Clarke, plus that means more oxygen for you guys."

"No, I can't let you get hurt," Clarke objected. "It's my choice," I told both of them. Raven looked skeptical, "It's your funeral." She flounced off back to the bunker as Clarke and I ran for the satellite tower, not letting the snow slow us down.

Clarke turned around for one last look at the bunker and called to Raven, "Dont wait up for us." Raven nodded her head, preparing to launch the rocket.

"Let's do this, Princess," I said as we continued running. Within ten minutes, we arrived at the tower, with Clarke pulling the contraption out of her backpack.

"Sat Star One," she mumbled pressing buttons and plugging in wires.

"Dish Not Aligned," the computer spoke through a monotone voice.

"Clarke, we have to do it manually," I realized, pointing to the top of the satellite tower in frustration. I grabbed the computer, throwing it into the backpack. Wrapping the book bag on his shoulder and scaling the metal tower, Clarke following behind him.

When they reached the top, Clarke set the computer on a small ledge. The wind started speeding up, blowing against our bodies. Clarke stood, pressing buttons, while I made sure that we both didn't fall.

"Dish Not Alligned."

"Shit," Clarke cursed and hit the computer in anger. "Clarke, I'm going to turn the satellite dish so it's alligned." I stepped on the metal bars, making his way to the dish.

I grabbed the edge of the dish, trying to ignore the toxic wind. I pulled the dish towards him, feeling my muscles strain from trying to pull the dish and trying not to fall off the tower.

"Dish Alligned."

"Yes!" Clarke and I cheered, but the cheering stopped when we saw the orange fiery winds coming towards them.

"Bellamy! We've got to go!"

"Yeah, no _shit_ Clarke," she pulled me from the top of the tower, grunting every time he hit the bars unexpectedly. The two of us got half way down, the toxic air less than a mile away.

"We're not going to make it," I yelled over the wind whipping. "We're gonna have to jump."

"No way," Clarke protested. But I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. And they leaped off the tower, ready for the impact of the snow.

We both grunted in pain as we landed, sending shocks of pain up our spines. But I pulled Clarke up off the ground, whispering, "We've got to go."

And we ran for it, ran from Praimfaya, ran for their lives. We were almost to the bunker, about halfway. "We're almost there," Clarke said, as her foot got caught and she hit the ground, her helmet cracking.

"Fuck!" I cursed, picking up Clarke, dragging her along with me. I could see the building in the distance, and determination set in. I _was_ going to make sure Clarke was safe. I ran faster, my legs burning, while Clarke was gasping for clean air.

When I reached the door, I slammed on the open button and rushed inside. As soon as the door was sealed, Clarke threw off her helmet and leaned over the glass table.

I took off my helmet as well, abandoning it to take care of Clarke. Clarke coughed up her pitch black blood, spewing it onto the white desk. I stood beside her with my arms comforting her, ready to catch her when she fell down.

Clarke's knees wobbled, she fell into my arms, she looked barely alive. "Clarke," I whispered, "it'll be okay. You're going to be okay." I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the steps and into the medical room, laying her down.

I pushed her onto her side, making sure that if she threw up, she wouldn't choke on it. The black liquid poured out of her mouth and onto the bed. She rolled onto her back, her eyes barely open. "Bellamy," she muttered, her voice raspy.

"Yes, princess? I'm right here," I stood next to the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. _God, she is so pretty,_ I thought. Her eyelids fluttered, and she held out her hand for me. I laced my fingers through hers and basked in her warmth.

"Stay," she asked.

"Of course, princess. I'll always stay with you," I answered and she fell asleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own The 100 or it's characters. Enjoy :)**

 **Oh yeah, sorry about the grammar last chapter. It was originally in third person pov but then I switched it to first and I guess I didn't see that paragraph or two. Just ignore it please.**

Bellamy's pov:

I felt a nudge at my shoulder, someone trying to wake me up out of my sleeping state. I opened my eyes to see Clarke sitting up in the hospital bed, still pale from the night before.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice. She smiled, "Better."

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned with concern. She looked tired, exhausted actually. "You should get some sleep."

"I just slept, like, three hours. I don't need sleep. Y'know sometimes I think you worry too much."

"Well, yeah you almost died Clarke," I responded. She took my hand in hers again, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "I _was_ worried."

"I'm okay, Bell," she smiled once more. That same smile that I love to see. The smile that lights up the room and makes my stomach flutter. She looked down at her hands that sat in her lap. "When do you think Praimfaya will be over? A few day, maybe weeks at most, right?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. The corners of her mouth turned up into an exhausted smile. "I hope we can get outside soon, we're going to run out of food. We have, what? A week of foodand water left, which means a shit ton of rationing."

She smirked. "Oh yeah? Like we haven't had to do that on the Ark. We got this Bellamy," her mouth turned up in confidence.

"Let's get you out of bed," I held out my hand for her to take it, and she did so gracefully. I pulled her off of the white mattress, realized that we both still had our rubber suits on. "Oh, uh sorry that I let you fall asleep in this. I didn't want to touch you without your permission." My cheeks heated up.

"Thank you," she said sincerely with a half smile and a small blush as well.

"Of course," I responded playfully. Her eyes twinkled and she started unzipping the suit, revealing a worn long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. I zipped off my suit too, as if just remembering that I had it on. _What is going on with me?_

Clarke's knees wobbled once again and she grabbed onto my arm to steady herself. I managed to glance down at her hand that hand a tight hold onto my elbow and sent shivers up my spine. I begged for her to let go so she couldn't feel me shaking. Shaking from her cold fingertips. Shaking with relief that I wasn't alone down here. Shaking with fear that she'd get hurt and it'd be all my fault.

I ushered her down the stairs to where the boxes of packaged food sat, collecting dust. I sat her down gently on the nearest chair, making sure I didn't go far enough so that I couldn't see her. I rifled through the boxes, finding a bag of dried nuts. I tossed the pack to Clarke without looking, knowing she would catch it.

I then ran up the stairs to find the canteens that held all of the water. The only water we had left. God, I hope this _thing_ doesn't last long. We need to get outside. I rushed down the stairs to get the water to Clarke, where she sat eating the peanuts.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Good."

"Only good? What's wrong," she had that worried look on her face. Something was up.

"It's nothing," she put off. I gave her a 'tell me' look. "Come on Clarke, what's up? I know when you're sad."

"Do you think they're okay? What if we didn't align the satellite in time? What if they didn't make it?" Anxiety etched across her face. I shushed her as as she wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Oh Clarke," pity from my heart reached my voice as I felt my shirt, wet from her tears and I squeezed her tighter. "Please don't cry, I don't like when you're sad." I placed my hand on the back of her head, comforting her.

"Do you want to go lay down?" She nodded her head, and I put an arm around her, as she buried her head into my shoulder. I opened the door to the only bedroom that had a single bed and dresser. I laid Clarke down, and stood back up.

"Do you want me to lay down too?" I scratched the back of my neck from the embarrassing question. She nodded her head. "Okay," I said awkwardly but slid onto the mattress nonetheless. I sat against the headboard and Clarke laid her head in my lap, clearly comfortable.

"I'm sure Octavia is okay," her voice was still wobbly.

"Oh yeah," I said confident, "she's definitely fine." But honestly, I don't know if she could run all those people and not get power hungry. My mind wandered as I played with Clarke's hair. _Is this what best friends do? I don't think so, I mean of course I would do anything for her._ But I don't mind, as long as Clarke's happy, I'll be fine.

I fiddled with her braids that ran down her head. I remember when when Octavia was little and she made me do her hair.

 _"Bellamy," six year old Octavia called. It was amazing how long and thick a six year old's hair could be. She ran into my room with her brush and hair ties. "Can you do my hair?"_

 _"Not now, O," I mumbled, but then looked at her big puppy eyes and gave in. Our mother taught me how to braid Octavia's hair when I was around ten, because she was never around to do it herself._

 _"Come here," I patted on my bed for her to sit. Once she was settled, I started brushing her hair and pulling pieces together into the braid._

 _"When do you think mommy will be home?" Our mother wasn't home that much, and when she was, she was mad. All the time. She was probably off with some man, leaving me to take care of Octavia._

 _"I don't know, O. Soon," but I knew that Octavia would be in bed and asleep hours before she was home. I braided Octavia's soft hair while telling her the story of Augustus, the first emperor of the Roman Empire and his sister Octavia._

 _When I was done with her hair, she turned around and looked at me, with wonder in her eyes. "Was I named after Octavia?"_

 _"Sure was," I smiled sadly, remembering that I was the one who named her that and not even her own mother._

 _"I wish mommy was home more," Octavia said, pouting. Me too._

 _"Well that's what you got me for," I started tickling her, uncontrollable laughter coming from her. She giggled as she rolled around, trying to get away._

 _Octavia picked up her brush, leaving Bellamy's room, calling out a 'thank you' before she disappeared back into the living room, immersed in the TV._

"Bellamy," Clarke called, _how long has she been calling me?_

"Oh yeah. Uh, sorry. I, uh, zoned out. What were you saying?" Clarke turned her head slightly to look at me.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flashed to the side of her head, referring to her hair. I looked to my fingers that had undone her smaller braids and started winding her hair into a thicker one, I think Octavia used to called it a French braid.

"Oh, sorry. Octavia used to make me braid her hair, and now I can do it without thinking about," I chuckled, thinking back at young Octavia, she was so innocent. Even when we first got to the ground, she's just so different now.

Clarke smiled, her eyes glittering. She sat up as she twisted the braid around her fingertips. "It's going to get boring in this place, real quick," she said a bit of sass in her voice. "Not much we can do down here except sleep and eat. And hang out, I guess."

"I know, I can't wait to get outside, see the sun again."

"Yeah, I don't think I could imagine you without a tan," Clarke joked, mischief in her eyes. I gasped, putting my palm over my chest in a teasing manner.

"Excuse me?" She grinned, lighting up my insides with warmth, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, making me grin myself.

"You did a good job," she complimented as she felt the braid that weaved down her head. "My mom always used to do them on me." She stared off into the distance before snapping back to reality.

"Thank you, Bellamy. For everything," Clarke's mouth quirked up into a small smile.

"No problem, Princess." I looked into her beautiful, blue eyes, _God, I could get lost in them._ And I did, we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. She didn't seem to mind. Finally, I cleared my throat and looked away, a little upset that I broke eye contact.

"I, um. I'm going to check the cameras to see what it's like, out there," I made up some stupid excuse to get out of here. She looked a little hurt, but honestly, if I stayed in that room I might've ended up kissing her

 **A/N: Oooooooh damnnn ;)**

 **I actually really enjoyed writing Bellamy's flashback. I know their mom wasn't home too much, based on the show, but I hope I did good on the flashback.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own The 100 or it's characters.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Clarke's pov:

 _Two weeks later._

Sleep was still in my eyes when I opened them, grogginess filling my mind. I was in the bed. I didn't fall asleep in the bed, _Bellamy must have carried me._ Since there was only one bed, we had to share, which got pretty awkward sometimes. I felt Bellamy's presence sleeping behind me and felt a sense of protection.

He shifted, making the mattress shift with him. I turned over, facing toward him to see him shaking. Shaking violently, as tears streaked down his face. A whimper escaped from his mouth and I immediately sat up, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey, Bell. Wake up," I whispered, trying to wake him. I pushed his curls out of his forehead that was drenched in sweat. I comforted him, shushing him from his sobbing.

"No," he mumbled. " _No!"_ He screamed, rage in his voice. I took his head in my lap, running my fingers through his hair, ignoring the sweat.

"Bellamy, wake up," I said firmly but he couldn't hear me, not over his screaming. I shook him slightly, but realized it wouldn't work. I cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. All I could do was hold him. "Bellamy, please wake up," I can't stand to see him in pain.

He gasped, sitting up, hitting our foreheads together. "Ow," We said at the same time, rubbing our foreheads. But, ignored the awkwardness nonetheless.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare," he must've just realized that he was awake, because he stared at me for a good fifteen seconds before wrapping his arms around me. He squeezed me so tight that I thought I couldn't breath, he continued crying as he buried his head into my neck.

"You're alive," he sobbed. _What was he dreaming about?_ I nodded my head and he pulled away. Bellamy placed his hand on my cheek, pushing away a strand of hair.

"I-l dreamt t-that-"

I cut him off. "You don't have to talk about it," i shushed him. His brown eyes wavered on mine, cupping my cheek once again. Leaning towards me, I felt his breath on my face. I closed my eyes, not thinking and letting my body do everything.

 _Is this happening?_ My heart was beating a mile a minute, I had been waiting _forever_ to do this. Kiss him, be this close to him. _Did he feel the same way this whole time? I knew I should've said something earlier about how I felt._

"Bellamy," I breathed, our faces centimeters apart from each other's. "I have to tell you something." We leaned closer to each other, he put his hands in my hair, running his fingers through it.

 _Just kiss me already,_ I thought.

"System alert," the speaker from the ceiling talked. Bellamy and I pulled away from each other, quickly, using this as a distraction for what just almost happened.

Bellamy and I climbed out of bed and rushed to the screen that hung on the wall. "Air outside is now nontoxic," the screen spoke. Bellamy looked at me with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me into the air, spinning me around making me laugh uncontrollably. My hands were still on his shoulders when he set me down. I pulled him towards me, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He stepped away, scratching the back of his neck, a blush flooding both of our cheeks. "Let's go," I stepped towards the door but Bellamy took my hand in his, stopping me.

"We should probably wait until morning," he suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. "Of course." I smiled, happiness reaching my voice. He gave me a half smile that lit up his eyes, filling my insides with butterflies.

We packed our things, stuffing weeks of food into our bags. I kept stealing glances at him, looking at his handsome face. I just couldn't get enough of him. _If only you weren't so handsome, we wouldn't have this problem._

 _Get back to work, Clarke,_ I told myself.

 _Maybe if I distract myself, I won't think about him,_ I thought hopefully. By the time we were done packing our things, the sun was up, lighting the sky. The sky was no longer orange, but a light yellow. "Ready?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow in question. I nodded my head.

"Ready," I repeated. I placed my hand gently on the buttons, typing in the password. There's no going back now. The door slid open, revealing the air to us. I held my breath, anxious that something would happen.

Bellamy hesitated, but stepped out of the bunker, taking in a deep breath. "It's okay," Bellamy laughed, taking my hand and pulling me outside, making me trip and fall into him. _Shit._ My hands were up against his chest, while his were on my shoulder.

I backed away from him, and cleared my throat. _Great going, Clarke. Now he's definitely going to know how you feel about him,_ I scolded myself. We stepped away from each other and I finally realized what the world looks like.

The snow was gone, leaving dead, colorless grass. The trees were leafless, dead like everything else. Even the air felt as dry as it did in the bunker, but it was fresh air.

"Oh my god," Bellamy breathed, as shocked as I am. "We're never going to survive out here." I nodded my head, agreeing.

"We are so fucked."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am forever thankful for your reads and reviews. Love you guys. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own The 100 or it's characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clarke's pov:

Bellamy and I walked across the empty land in search for anything really. We didn't want to waste energy on talking so we continued in silence.

It's weird, when I was around Finn, or Lexa, or Niylah, I was so confident, so calm, but around Bellamy I was skittish. I'm nervous and get embarrassed easily. It's like I'm afraid he's going to find out my feelings for him.

The temperature had progressively gotten warmer, like it had changed from mid winter to the end of spring in the span of two weeks. We hiked across the desert, no green in sight. It felt like it had been days since we left that stupid bunker, but in reality it had only been hours.

"Let's sit down," I suggested, out of breath. I sat down in the sand, collapsing from exhaustion. "I want to find my Mom," I told him.

"Clarke, we're not going back to that bunker. You saw what happened to that tower on the cameras. I'm not letting you go back there."

"Bell-"

"No Clarke, that tower collapsed, there's no way of getting in there. I won't let you get hurt," he insists.

"But-"

" _No!"_ I backed away a little bit, guilt showing on his face. "I can't lose you too," he whispered, letting a tear fall.

"Oh Bellamy," he crumbled into me, letting me wrap my arms around him. "I won't leave you, I promise." Whether it is as a best friend or something more, I love him too much to leave him.

"Come on, we have keep looking," I stood up, holding out my hand for him to take, and once he did I pulled him up. Sand had built up in my hair, physically weighing it down. I put my hands in my hair and shook he sand out.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair," I said, "I'm tired of having to deal with it. It'll be like chopping off five pounds."

"I think you look pretty either way," he complimented, making my stomach flutter.

"Thank you," I said sincere. _Maybe he feels the same way?_ I ignored my thoughts. "Would you mind cutting it for me, I don't wanna mess it up," I laughed a little.

"Of course, princess, anything for you," his smile sent shivers up my spine, filling me with happiness.

 _Two days later_

I collapsed on the sand. "I'm _done!"_

I looked at Bellamy then to the sky, "We have nothing left!" I pulled my gun out of its holster, holding against my head.

" _No!"_ Bellamy roared, running towards me with all the strength he has, snatching the gun out of my hand.

"What the fuck are you thinking? You can't leave me! You can't can't just go and kill yourself."

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because I-" Bellamy stopped himself from finishing his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say, yet I questioned him.

"Because why? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, lost in thought.

A bird squawked in the distance, making me look to where the noise was coming from. "Take me to your home." Bellamy grabbed my hand as we chased after the bird. We ran up the sandy hill, following the bird.

"Oh my god," I breathed. The green stretched for miles, trees and hills covered the beautiful land.

"It's beautiful," Bellamy said in disbelief as I pulled out the gun, shooting the bird.

"We made it," I couldn't stop from looking at the green, from smiling. Bellamy enveloped me in a hug, "Please _never_ scare me like that again," he mumbled into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest, "so sorry." I can't stand to see him sad, changing the subject, "We should go explore."

The two of us jogged down the grass covered hill. "It's like Praimfaya just... skipped over this place. It's beautiful, magnificent," I breathed, no words were enough to explain its beauty.

I scooped up the bloody bird, carrying it with us. "We should try to find a stream of some sort, we're almost out of water." We followed down the hill and eventually to a river.

I bent down and splashed the water onto my face, relishing in the coolness of it. I rubbed off the dirt that streaked down my face and neck. Standing up, I pulled off my shirt and pants, stripping down to my underwear, trying not to care what Bellamy thought. Oh, but I did care, a lot actually. Heat rose to my cheeks, and when I glanced back at Bellamy, his cheeks did the same.

I dove into the water, the cold exhilarating my body. I sank to the bottom forgetting about the world, forgetting everything. The water wrapped around my waist, making my mind fuzzy, my lungs burning for air.

I forgot about the world, forgot about Bellamy, forgot that I can't swim.

 **A/N: Sorry about the quality of this chapter, it's kind of a filler. But I had to have _something_ go wrong in this story, it can't be all fun and games. **

**Thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own The 100 or it's characters.**

 **Disclaimer! I am no doctor or medical professional, if I get something wrong, please correct me, I don't want to offend anyone that actually knows what they're doing and practices medicine.**

 **Sorry I make Clarke kinda dumb in this chapter, which she's definitely not so sorry to all of you Clarke stans idk.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bellamy's pov:

Clarke dove under the surface of the river, leaving her clothes in a pile near the shore. My cheeks had finally cooled down as I pulled my own shirt over my head, not wanting to get my clothes wet as well.

It had been about thirty seconds since Clarke went under, leaving me worried. "Clarke?"

"Clarke? Come on, this isn't funny Clarke," I said as worry set in, forty five seconds passed.

"Clarke!" I yelled out her name, diving into the cool, refreshing water. The water was a murky brown, but still light enough to see where I was going. I swam to the bottom, feeling around in the mud, looking for her. My hands roamed around in the sand, feeling the rocks.

My fingers felt skin, I took Clarke by her waist pulling her up to the surface, my lungs burning for air. We broke through the surface, gasping for air, Clarke, unconscious. My feet ran to the shore, carrying Clarke bridal style, then setting her down in the sand.

 _CPR_

I checked for her pulse, remembering what to do. Clarke has taught me how to do CPR when we first got to the ground since nobody knew what they were doing and kept dying.

 _Open airway. Check for breathing._ I checked off the instructions in my head, opening her mouth and feeling no breath.

"Shit!" I cursed, but told myself not to panic. _Tilt head back and plug nose. Begin mouth to mouth with victim, breathing two full breaths. Check for pulse_ once _again,_ I heard her voice in my head, telling me what to do as I followed her instructions.

 _Place the heels of your hands on the breastbone_ _and interlace fingers. Begin chest compressions, eighty to one hundred compressions per minute._

 _Repeat._

I did as Clarke taught me, "Come on, Clarke," I said through gritted teeth. I opened her mouth once more, pushing in my air, then pumped my palms on her chest.

"Clarke! Please," I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please!" I begged for her to come back to life as I pounded my fist on her chest.

"Please Clarke." I said through uneven sobs, pulling her closer to me. I begged for her to come back to me. She lay on the ground, her body lifeless. I brought my head to her chest, searching for a heartbeat, when I heard her cough.

Clarke coughed so hard that water spewed out of her mouth. I sat up so fast, that I thought I scared her. I pulled her so close, as close as she could get to me as I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her shaking from the cold prickling her skin, I mean, she _was_ half naked. I only pulled her in tighter, wrapping my arms around her.

"I thought you were gone," I said, sobs still wracking my body. "I-I never got to tell you.." I can't finish my sentence.

"Tell me what?" She asked through her chattering teeth, looking up at me with her blue eyes, _they're so beautiful._ _We literally can't get any closer,_ I reminded myself. _Just tell her how you feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same? You'll just make it awkward._ My mind raced, my heart beating a mile a minute, being this close to Clarke.

I pushed off the question, "Come one, lets get some clothes on you." Clarke shivered in agreement, then looked at me quizzically.

"What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing." I put her jacket around her shoulders.

"Bellamy please, I almost died. If it was going to be your last words, they were important, I want to know them," Clarke insisted.

"I...I was going to tell you that I love you." Clarke didn't move, she stayed solid for what seemed like forever. I waited for her reaction, but she stayed still, so I continued.

"I've loved you since the day you came back from Mount Weather and you ran up and hugged me so tight, I thought I couldn't breath. I started falling for you, every time I'm around you, I can't catch my breath when I'm with you. I love being your friend, I love being around you, I just...love you," I confessed.

Clarke took a step towards me, so close that I could feel her breath tickling my nose. From the look on her face I didn't know if she was going to slap me or kiss me.

I took a breath to continue, but I stopped myself. _Did I say something wrong?_ Our mouths were inches apart as they were before. My breath got faster, making my heart beat quicker and quicker.

Clarke took a step closer, so close that if I moved one inch closer, my lips would be on hers.

"Can I kiss you, Princess?"

I was answered by Clarke stepping forward and pushing her lips onto mine. Her lips were soft and smooth, and her mouth moved against mine. I put my hands in her wet hair, moving my fingers through it as she played with the hair at the back of my neck.

She tasted good, she tasted like happiness, and love. I opened her mouth more, until all could feel was _her._ "I love you," I mumbled against her lips, hoping she heard me.

But she did, "I love you too."

My stomach went up in flutters, throughout my entire body and down my spine, to my fingertips. We pulled away, the heat buzzing through my body, feeling her heat radiating.

"You're beautiful." I pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face so I could see it better. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," I sighed in content.

"You've loved me since then?"

"Yes."

Her face turned guilty. "You had to watch me fall in love, with Lexa?"

I nodded my head, grimly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid. Afraid you would leave me, and I can't live without you, so I kept my mouth shut for years," I said, and she looked even more guilty.

"Bellamy, I would _never_ leave you. Never leave my best friend, but I'm starting to realize maybe you're more than my best friend. Maybe...I love you too."

I captured her lips in mine once again. She tasted like joy, and joy tasted better on Earth.

 ***INCOHERENT SCREAMING* it's happened!!**

 **For those of you who read the books, I threw in that last line for you all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fluff and I'm so grateful for all the love, reviews, favorites, follows, and reads. I love all of you guys so much and I work hard on these for all of you and I'm glad that people enjoy these fanfics.**

 **I am eternally thankful for each and everyone of you!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
